


Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Its just angst, im kinda sorry actually, im so sorry, no happy ending, soulmate au thing from Tumblr, steven universe lyric reference too, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU - Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When your soulmate dies, everything goes back to black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this AU was suppose to be sad but I made it sad like how I make everything else sad I am sO SORRY FOR THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> Or don't which is like. Totally reasonable too. I also don't edit any of my stories so probably spelling errors somewhere.

The world was always black and white for her. Every time she blinked she would hope for just a split second she could see colour. Colour was the main beauty of the earth, and most people could see it. They could see it because they had soulmates. Beauty on earth tied with love and that was the unfortunate truth. Those who could feel love will see it too. Peggy Schuyler realized that quickly. She was the outcast compared to her other two sisters. Eliza found her soulmate at a Winter’s Ball and Angelica found hers. At least they got to see the colour.

Life never served her well. It was mundane and not very forgiving. The only people on her side seemed like Angelica and Eliza but even they couldn’t be around for her. Their lives were a lot better with colour… and she was the only one who couldn’t see what they could. 

“Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet earth.” Her father would sometimes sing to her softly. “Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet earth.” 

It was usually to make her feel better. Love and beauty don’t have to be tied together. They are both separate in more ways than anyone can imagine. Only the ones with the biggest hearts can and Peggy had the biggest hearts of them all. She was an innocent angel and no one would place their doubts on that. She was the youngest, it was typical for the youngest to be the sweetest while the older took charge.  
 Daddy said to be home by sundown.

But daddy doesn’t need to know. 

Just as the sun is slowly setting, Peggy makes her way Downtown on her own. She wishes she could see the sun. Her dad always said it was a colour of orange and yellow. She was told that they were very vibrant colours.

Her eyes gaze at the many people walking past her. She’s never seen colour before. Colour can’t be described without another colour. You can try… but it’s doubtful it will ever work. The sky is orange and yellow. Vibrant colours. But what exactly does vibrant colours look like?

And those are the questions Peggy would ask, but there was not a definite answer. 

She kept in touch with Alexander Hamilton the most. The two were like best friends in hiding because no everyone knows of those two actually meeting. They would write to each other a couple of times a month, and whenever she did receive a letter from Hamilton, she smiles a genuine big smile. His words always made its way into her heart, and it would warm it right up. 

The man was good at what he does and that was writing. No doubts there for sure.

The Schuyler sister nearly stumbled back once she was out of thought, suddenly taking a moment to realize she bumped into a man much more bigger than her. So much bigger. She tilted her head up to the man. She could only assume he was a soldier.

“Pardon me, miss.” To her surprise, he took a step back to bow in curtsy at the waist.

“Oh— Oh no. It was completely my fault, please, pardon me instead.” Her cheeks heated up as the man took her hand, pressing a soft kiss on it. 

“No, I should have moved out of the way for a lady like you. I apologize, really, miss Schuyler.” He then offered a small smile. It wasn’t everyday Peggy talked to many people. Mostly just herself. She’s lived a boring life, but it’s still going. Still too early to say such.

“May I have a name?” She nearly whispers it, like she doesn’t want to be heard in public. Panicked for a near second, thinking he couldn’t hear her but quickly cooled down when he responded.

“Hercules Mulligan.” 

Peggy didn’t know months after she would be writing letters nightly to Hercules. Every night with a candle lit by her table she would start off her sentence with “To the dearest soldier Hercules,”. She would always tell stories of her day, even if she had nothing to talk about. She had figured out that he was a soldier, thus she doesn’t get to see him very often. But when she does, they do a lot of talking.

Hercules has to come back to New York and his apprenticeship. Unable to help in the war, already as bad as it is. He’s working with tailoring, and Peggy would drop by every once in a while. Their friendship grew very strong. Unbreakable, even and the two couldn’t ask for it any other way. 

And a specific day that Peggy dropped by…

“Herc!” She happily walked in his little tailor shop and saw him working in his own little corner. He turned his head at the mention of his name and smiled. 

“Pegs! Come ’ere, you.” 

Peggy laughed and walked over to Hercules, snaking her arms over his shoulder and onto his chest. “What’re you working on?” 

“A dress.” He simply responds, his smile still on his face. 

The youngest of sister hums for a bit in thought, furrowing her brows. “How do you know what colours to use?” That was the first question that always came to mind. She knows that Hercules can see what she sees. Black and white. Nothing but shades, not enough beauty, not enough light. It was frustrating.

“I don’t.” Hercules looks at Peggy, his hands move away from the dress he was working on, placing his hands on top of hers. “I trust my instincts.” 

“Don’t you ever get tired of that? Trusting your instincts? Not seeing beauty?” She frowns, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Beauty comes in many shapes, shades, so many things. Things that we can’t even experience. Sometimes we have to accept that. But guess what?” Herc gently moved Peggy off him for a minute before standing up to face her. 

“What?” She asked very hopeful of something. She’s not entirely sure what, but she’s hopeful.

“We’ll get to experience that,” The man cupped her cheek with one of his hands, leaning in really close. “Because I love you, a lot.” The gap between them was filled in once Hercules finally kissed the youngest of the Schuyler sisters on the lips, to which she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The entire thing felt so… magical. Like from a fairytale Peggy would read as a child. But she never thought it would be as magical as this.

They slowly broke up the kiss, the Schuyler opening her eyes, only to find colour.

Colour was splattered everywhere. It was so bright… and dull! And all in between, it was so beautiful! The first thing she saw was Hercules’ blue coat. It was a brilliant shade of blue, oh and his blue bandana and his white pants. She looked down at her dress, and it was yellow. Yellow was great, yellow was amazing! This was the most exciting thing of her life, unable to speak but she’s grinning widely. Hercules was looking around too, fascinated by everything. 

Peggy could almost cry, and she’s about to, as she felt tears sprang to the edge of her eyes. She was so happy. So happy that she was sad, and excited and almost confused too, but that didn’t matter, she was excited. She hugged he bigger man tightly, getting a tighter hug in return.

“Hercules… I love you too.” She laughed. Full of hope, full of love. Full of… beauty.

The soldier took her home that night, as she let him tuck her in bed. 

“I’ll be going back on the battlefield tomorrow morning.” He whispered softly as the candle flame on the bedside table wavered ever so slightly.

“Do you have to?” She whispers, both her hands holding his hand tightly, afraid to let go, almost. She could see the light and the darkness on Hercules’ figure. It was a beautiful thing. The night was a beautiful thing, she has come to that conclusion. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. He slowly stood up from the edge of the bed, Peggy letting go of his hand as he took the candle. “Sleep well.” The flame went out. And the dark finally engulfed the light.

Despite Hercules going back to fight in the war, they wrote to each other as much as they could. Day and night. Peggy even wrote to Alexander and told him everything that just happened, and during her times alone, she enjoyed the colour she would be able to see. The sunset, the sunrise, the people around her. It was all beautiful. All too happy. 

She rushed home to write a quick letter to Hercules. Going to tell him about a couple of birds she saw that day. They were very pretty. Apart of the beautiful colours and life and beauty. It was worth writing about them. The life she could finally see. 

While she scurried around to find a quill and parchment everything started fading back to colourless life. Peggy paused and looked around in worry. 

“Wait…” She whispered, a crack in her voice. “Wait no… no, no, no.” She panicked, her pace quickening, the heart beating in her chest raced. This was not how it was suppose to end. Hercules would come back from the war and they would be happy, they would experience the colours together. 

“No…” She would whisper once last time, before the black and white had come back in her vision. 

Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet earth?


End file.
